


Recycled Air

by livistotallyawesome



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livistotallyawesome/pseuds/livistotallyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John sleeps on the plane back from a holiday in the Caribbean, Dave can't help but love him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recycled Air

**Author's Note:**

> I was coming back from holiday, and my friend was wearing this bright blue hoodie as she slept next to me. I was wearing a red one. I couldn't help thinking about how John and Dave might deal with flying and stuff, and so this happened. The picture there is me and my friend. I tried to get her sleeping, but the lighting was awful, haha. The quality is still awful, but you try taking a good picture on a plane! Golly!

Dave looked down at John’s sleeping body with a warm smile. His blue hood was pulled up around his face as he curled up uncomfortably across two airplane seats. Thank God the flight wasn’t fully booked, or that would never have happened.

 

Plugging in an earphone, Dave waited for John’s breathing to grow slow and heavy – how he breathes when he’s sleeping. He also makes these little whistling sounds sometimes, which is completely adorable, but he teases John about it anyway. As soon as he’s deep under, Dave slowly lifts the boy’s head and pulls it onto his lap. John sighs in his sleep and nuzzles into Dave’s leg, much to his joy. John wasn’t a fan of PDA, so this kind of thing was almost unheard of. Dave loved every second of it. He could feel eyes on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit.

 

The holiday had been great, in the end. Dave hasn’t wanted to go at first, but then John had shown up at his door with two plane tickets to the Caribbean and a big grin on his face so how could he possibly say no?

 

Dave had paid for the hotel after that, of course. Four star. He’d wanted to spring for five, but decided to save that one until their honeymoon…if they ever have one, that is.

 

The sun had been horrible. Worse than Texan heat wave sun, he was sure. He was burnt to a crisp – even with an SPF 50 lotion – whereas John tanned and caramelized like a dorky crème brûlée.

 

Dave hadn’t flown before, and it was fucking terrifying. The air on board was weirdly thin, and John had to subtly squeeze his hand tight on take off and landing. The safety talk was bullshit as well, like an advertisement of all the ways you might die on this flight. What was spectacular about it, though, was the view. Jesus fuck it was beautiful. Tiny ant cities, and clouds so close you can almost touch them. Beautiful.

 

Almost as beautiful as John had looked on the boat trip they had taken a few days before. His hair blowing in the wind, prescription sunglasses looking off into the distance and a peaceful smile – the kind he usually saved for in the bedroom, the one that was only for Dave. He’d wanted to kiss him so badly.

 

John was such a fucking tourist. Dave had brought his ironic tourist gear, of course, complete with the socks and sandals combo. Unfortunately, John had packed similarly. He may look stupid in those cargo shorts of his, but they were practical and good for the heat. John also stuck a shitty little digital camera into his pocket and Dave had rolled his eyes at every picture taken without a needed flash, or with a thumb in the corner. With a sigh, he had retaken every shot with his much better camera, showing him how the professionals do things.

 

He also snuck a picture of John coming out of the shower.

 

He would keep it forever.

 

Yeah, they’d had a great time after all. Still, as Dave carefully stroked John’s cheek and hair, he couldn’t help but feel like this was the best part of the trip.

 

Later, when John’s waking up and sitting up, Dave pulls him into a hug, and John sleepily allows him.

 

“I love you,” Dave whispers over the gentle roar of the plane engine. John hums in reply, nuzzling his face into Dave’s neck, and he just can’t help but smile.


End file.
